swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Scimitar Assault Bomber
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Scimitar Assault Bomber was developed by Imperial engineers at the behest of Grand Admiral Thrawn following the Battle of Endor. Thrawn saw the need for a craft that would be more effective than the aging TIE Bomber, which suffered from poor maneuverability and a distinct lack of shields. The result was a dedicated bomber that combined the best features of the TIE Bomber and the TIE Interceptor, as well as some of the more successful features of the fighter craft used by The Rebel Alliance. It was dubbed the Scimitar, in honor of the Scimitar Assault Wing, the Empire's most decorated and experienced bomber wing. Though the ship was effective when used in large numbers, deployment of the Scimitar was impeded by the fact that the Empire's strength was at the lowest point that it had been in years. The once-powerful war machine had crumbled, it's supply lines either nonexistent or stretched hopelessly thin. Those Scimitars that saw combat performed quite well, earning a reputation as dangerous prey among The New Republic pilots who opposed them. Capabilities Despite it's Imperial pedigree, the Scimitar is not a TIE design, even though it shares some of the TIE's features. For one, it incorporates powerful shields, something that was nigh unthinkable within the previous Imperial regime. Even though it wasn't equipped with a Hyperdrive, making it reliant on larger ships for transport between star systems, it did incorporate another feature that was new to experienced pilots: an Escape Pod. In emergency situations, the forward section of the ship could be detached, allowing the Pilot and Copilot to survive their vessel's destruction. Thrawn's reasoning was that the experienced crews that manned the bombers were at least as valuable as the ships they flew. When deployed, Scimitars would launch from their mother ship en masse, descending upon their objective in a swarm. Once their target had been acquired, each bomber would launch it's full complement of missiles in a single, sustained volly, virtually guaranteeing it's destruction. The ship's Light Laser Cannons could be angled as well, allowing the Scimitar to make brutally effective strafing runs against ground targets. Scimitar Assault Bomber Statistics (CL 11) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +5; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 150; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 25; Damage Threshold: 48 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1150 km/h) Ranged: Light Laser Cannons +8 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles (2) +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 8x8 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +35 Attack Options: Autofire (Light Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 19, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +5, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +5, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 2 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 200 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days; Carried Craft: None Payload: 16 Medium Concussion Missiles Availability: Military; Cost: 120,000 (45,000 Used) Weapon Systems Light Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Copilot) Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters